


Spitballing

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [110]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, spitballing, starker festivals events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Freespace-SpitballingMostly based off of RDJ saying spitballing turned him on.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Spitballing

Peter smirks, eyes glittering in that way that always makes Tony feel wary. It’s his mischief look. Usually, Tony gets that look on missions, sometimes when Peter is doing a prank war with the other avengers.

He has never gotten it in bed, however, and it’s honestly a bit frightening. “Peter? What are you up to?”

Peter giggles softly, kissing Tony and cupping his cheek. He pulls back chastely, licking his lips and _god_ how is Tony supposed to pay attention when this kid is doing those things with his tongue? “You know a couple weeks ago, when I told you I usually prefer domming and you told me to look up a bunch of stuff I wanted us to try?”

Peter’s fingers are pulling at Tony’s hair and he’s looking at Tony like he’s a piece of meat and god his lips are just so- this is unfair! “Yeah baby, I remember. Did you get your list?”

Peter smirks and touches their noses together. This is usually something Peter does when he wants to be cute, or when he’s emotional and needs support. So right now, it’s making Tony feel a bit dizzy, as it’s paired with the evil smirk and bedroom eyes. “I was working on it, yeah. And then I asked Friday for some help, and she showed me your porn search history.”

Tony’s breath hitches. That is potentially a very, very bad thing. “Y-yeah? Did it help?”

Peter nods, kissing Tony roughly. It takes all the air out of his lungs; Peter always manages to do that. “Yeah, it really did. So sit back, and lemme do whatever I want to do to you, okay? You have your safe word, yeah?”

“Sokovia,” Tony whispers, half in fear of the unknown in half out of pure excitement. What the hell could Peter have found in his history that warrants a surprise?

And then Tony is even more confused, because why would Peter make such a big deal out of a blow job? Unless this is just more of a distraction? Maybe-

“Just relax, babe, I can _hear_ you thinking,” Peter laighs fondly. He licks at the tip again, sighing happily.

Peter will never truly get over the perfection that is Tony Stark’s dick. Thick enough his fingers don’t reach when wrapped around it. Not too long but not too short either, a perfect 6 inches when hard. Curved up with a very prominent vein underneath, and a tip wide and pink. He keeps his pubic hair trimmed and neat, and it’s think and dark and Peter loves burying his nose in it sometimes. And his balls are big and heavy, bigger than normal Peter knows, but he likes it that way. Sometimes, he likes to suck on Tony’s balls until he cums.

But not today; today, he has a mission. So he takes the head into his mouth, rolls Tony’s balls between his fingers, and strokes Tony’s cock happily.

Tony groans above him, fisting the sheets and just trying to enjoy it without over thinking everything.

To be completely fair, Peter makes it easy to _not_ think. His mouth is a sneak peak into fucking heaven, and his hands are so soft and perfect as the glide along his shaft; it would be more difficult to _keep_ a train of thought going.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wonder for all that long, because Peter pulls back and sucks on his tip for all he’s worth, speeding up both his hands and looking up at Tony with those _eyes_. Unfair, really.

Tony almost fights it when he cums, but Peter is obviously trying to milk him, so Tony relaxes and moans as he fills his partner’s mouth.

Tony looks dazedly at Peter, a dopey smile on his face. “Not that I’m complaining kid, but that’s what- oh!”

Peter shuts him up by kissing him, and-

_And shoving Tony’s own cum into his mouth._

Okay.

Tony feels like his brain short circuited, or maybe just stopped working all together, because the way he feels right now can’t possibly be normal.

He didn’t think it would be this hot, to be fed his own cum. To get his mouth tongue fucked until he obediently swallowed it all down.

Peter pulls back with a triumphant grin on his face, and Tony is sure he looks like a fucking dumbass right now with his slack jaw and wide eyes. “Holy fucking shit,” he whispers.

Peter giggles, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and leaning back. “Was that good? The videos made it looks a lot sexier than it felt...”

Tony shakes his head, an incredulous laugh barking out of him. “That was fucking _perfect_ , you little shit. When I watched it I was picturing it the other way around but like, **_fuck_**.”

Peter snorts and boops their noses together again, smiling at him. “We can _so_ do that again. As many times as you want. I gotta say, I loved everything about that.”

Tony smiles, reaching between them. “Lemme return the favor, babe.”

Peter blushes, shaking his head. “Um, actually... I kinda already came...”

Tony blinks and then smiles, shaking his head. “Slut,” he teases.

Peter doesn’t deny it, instead choosing to cuddle into his boyfriend happily.


End file.
